The invention relates to a display and control element comprising several lighted push buttons on a board insertable into a casing, constructed so that the buttons may reset each other.
Such display and control elements are already known. In a folder of the company Klockner-Moller, Electronic special G 27-2043, published in 1977 a control system is described, comprising several insertable units usualy each of different construction. The folder describes 16 different insertable units varying in their internal construction as well as their front side design. The different construction of the individual units increases the costs for providing the known system, complicates the planning and extends the time necessary for any changes when the system to be controlled is altered. Sometimes it will even be necessary to order the required new insertable unit from the manufacturer because individual construction costs may be excessive. The same holds true if the units have to be replaced.